Alte Spielsitzungen
Da ich zukünftig die Current events wohl anderweitig nutzen werde, habe ich mal die Log-Einträge der alten Spielsitzungen hier rein verschoben. Diese Spielsitzungen in meiner Welt Mar fanden mit den erwähnten Spielern bis vor einigen Jahren statt. Danach sind die Spieler durch diversen Gründen "weggefallen" und wir spielten außerdem eher auf anderen Welten wie den vergessenen Reichen oder gelegentlich andere Rollenspiele wie Cthulhu oder ähnliches. Doch da ich diese Historie der Sitzungen nicht verlieren wollte, befindet sich hier alles: Dienstag, 13.11.2007 - Genasi Nur die Spieler Flehmor, Jugnarog und Tina waren zugegen. Wir haben beschlossen (oder ich habs gefordert?), dass wir ab heute nur noch alle zwei Wochen spielen. Vor allem, damit ich nicht jeden Dienstag den Streß habe und mal was vorbereiten und Pläne machen kann, wenn z. B. Spieler X oder Y fehlt und wie man den roten Faden der Handlung(en) trotzdem weiter folgen könnte. Außerdem kann ich mich auf diese Wiki-Seiten etwas mehr konzentrieren. Somit spielen wir wieder am Dienstag, 27.11.2007 und danach am Dienstag, 11.12.2007. Die Genasi-Gruppe traf sich heute in Neuwiesenfried, wo sie ihre eigenen "Begrüßungsrituale" hatten. Die Garde wurde auf sie aufmerksam, da Magie gewirkt wurde (z. B. eine Feuerkugel, die einfach so durch die Stadt rollte). Zauber waren aufgrund einiger Vorkommnisse in jüngster Vergangenheit der Stadt nicht gerne gesehen. Die Helden wurden ermahnt. Diese entschieden sich irgendwann, nach einigen Diskussionen untereinander, zurück zu ihrer Ebene zu reisen. Dazu mussten sie zuerst nach Anderstedt gelangen und die Magierakademie aufsuchen. Dies taten sie auch, zahlten eine Gebühr für ein Portal, was sie zur Ebene der Genasi brachte, und verschwanden aus dieser Welt... Ende der Spielsitzung. Dienstag, 06.11.2007 - ausgefallen Seltsamerweise kam an diesem Tag kein einziger Spieler außer Spieler Flehmor. Doch mit einem Spieler und einem Spielleiter war nicht viel anzufangen. Der Abend fiel somit ins Wasser. Sicher wusste der Spielleiter von einigen, die vor Wochen meinten, dass sie eventuell, vielleicht, wahrscheinlich die nächsten Dienstage wohl nicht kommen würden. Gründe wie Arbeit und anderes, die durchaus verständlich und nachvollziehbar waren! Außerdem sagte Spieler Jugnarog per E-Mail bescheid, dass er absagen musste. Aber dennoch hatte Spielleiter Zothos nicht damit gerechnet, dass fast keiner kommen würde. So langsam kam es Zothos wirklich so vor, dass wann immer zur Abwechslung er statt die Spieler an einem Abend absagen musste, sie es ihm heimzahlen wollten oder zumindest "Verwirrt" waren. Zothos sagte für eine Woche oder gar zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Wochen ab und der Rest war so verwirrt, dass sie in der anschließenden Woche auch nicht kamen. Nun, vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, die wöchentliche Farce der Zusammenkunft zum Rollenspiel zu beenden. Vielleicht sollte es vorerst nur noch 2x im Monat sein, denn der Spielleiter wollte nicht, wie ein Lemming, jede Woche erneut durch dieses Drama namens "Rollenspiel-Dienstag" gehen... Dienstag, 30.10.2007 - ausgefallen Spielleiter Zothos, der eigentlich wieder gut reden konnte und nicht mehr jede Minute ein Tempotaschentuch verbrauchte, fühlte sich noch immer etwas unwohl, schlapp und müde. Außerdem hatte er Konzentrationsstörungen. Aus diesen Gründen würde er wohl als "Spielleiter nicht funktionieren"! Deswegen sagte er ab. Dienstag, 23.10.2007 - ausgefallen Eigentlich sollte an diesem Tag das erste Mal wieder Genasi-Gruppe gespielt werden. Doch der Spielleiter Zothos ist übelst aufgewacht. Ihm fehlte die Stimme und die Nase war zu. Am nächsten Tag ging er zum Arzt, wurde krank geschrieben und zur Einnahme eines schleimlösenden Medikaments mit Antibiotika "gezwungen". *g* Dienstag, 16.10.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Diesmal waren die Spieler Jugnarog, Flehmor und Spielerin Tina zugegen. Die Spielsitzung setzte da an, wo die vorhergehende ausging, also beim verwunderlichen Sieg von Argor in der Arena. Während Argor den Wachen verzweifelt eine Erklärung zu liefern versuchte, kamen die anderen Helden hinzu. Gemeinsam drehten sie es so, dass sie nichts von den Vorgängen wissen würden und auch nicht dafür verantwortlich waren. Derweil regte sich, gelinde gesagt, Unmut bei den Zuschauern der Arena. Immerhin hatten sie etwas gesehen, was wie Magier wirkte. Obwohl angeblich Magie in der Arena seit Jahren unterdrückt und unmöglich gemacht wurde. Einige fühlten sich betrogen und die Kämpfe der letzten Tage höchst mysteriös. Sie rebellierten, buhten und rannten zu den Wachen um sich zu beschweren. Einige begannen ihren Unmut mit Taten heraus zu lassen und demolierten Einrichtungen der Arena. Dies löste eine Panikwelle unter den zuschauern aus. Während die Hälfte Zuflucht in ihren Häusern suchten, betrank sich die andere Hälfte, bildete verschiedenste Gruppen und ging entweder betrunken durch die Stadt oder Schlug Einrichtungen und Wachen der Arena. Die Straßen beruhigten sich nur allmählich. In diesem Chaos teleportierten sich die Helden ins noble Hotelzimmer von Crom und beriet sich. Argor wurde seienr Meinung nach zu Unrecht vom Rest der Gruppe angemacht bzw. für die Vorkommnisse schuldig gemacht. Der Zwerg Stonebreaker (Spielerin Tina) diskutierte eifrig mit Argor, während in der Diskussion sich Crom alleine kurz in der Stadt umschaute. Er sah eine Gruppe von Randalierern, die den letzten Kampf von Argor für überflüssig und die Arena für einen Schandfleck hielten. Sie wollten jemandem die Schuld geben. Crom bekam Angst und teleportierte sich zurück ins Hotel. Dort angekommen hörte er, wie Argor hinaus in die Stadt gehen und den Leuten mitteilen wollte, dass er für den Vorfall schuldig war und sich entschuldigen wollte. Crom meinte, dass die Leute Argor töten würden. Argor nahm seine Axt zu Hand und wollte dennoch hinaus. Crom hielt ihn mit einer Verwahrung auf und Diskutierte mit ihm, woraufhin Argor sich weiter in seine Wut hinein steigerte. Als die Luft in der Verwahrung knapp wurde, fiel Argor bewußtlos zusammen und schlief. Crom, der seinen Gefährten nicht töten wollte, hob die Verwahrung auf und trug, gemeinsam mit Stonebreaker Argor in Croms Zimmer. Sie trennten ihn von seinen Waffen und Crom ging alleine nochmal mit einigen Wachen diskutieren, da er Argor wieder in der Arena anmelden wollte, da Argor immerhin nicht für die Blitze verantwortlich war, sondern höchstens magisch angegriffen wurde. Immerhin war er Ziel der Blitze und überlebte sie zum Glück. Doch Crom erfuhr nur, dass die Arena einige tage geschlossen werden würde und bereits nach "Lücken im Magie-Abwehrsystem" gesucht wurde. Argor kam wieder zu bewusstsein, nahm seine Waffen an sich, ging in die Stadt und ließ Stonebreaker zurück. Stonebreaker verfluchte den dickschädligen Barbaren namens Argor und rief per Traum William zu Hilfe. Der erschien, ließ sich kurz aufklären und ging in die Stadt Argor zu suchen. Dort entdeckte er den Halbling Crom, der noch etwa hundert Meter weiter hinten war und unterhielt sich kurz mit ihm über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Dabei erfuhr er, dass der Halbling den Wachen zumindest andeutete, dass es Unsterbliche gab, die nach einem erfolgreichen Kampf gegeneinander unbewusst Blitze anlockten (eine "Lichtershow" des Sieges). William war sehr verärgert darüber und enttäuscht von Argor, dass er es so weit kommen ließ. William versuchte mit Argor zu reden, doch beide brüllten sich nur ein wenig an. Dann teleportierte William sich mit Argor zurück ins Hotelzimmer (wo William gerufen wurde). Sie diskutierten zusammen mit Stonebreaker und William verließ bald daraufhin verärgert diese seiner Meinung nach chaotische Truppe. Stonebreaker und Crom gingen einen trinken und ließen Argor erstmal in Ruhe. Der demolierte die gesamte Einrichtung des Zimmers von Crom und trug den Pagen vor der Tür auf, dass er die Nachricht weiterleiten solle, dass Crom den Schaden bezahlen würde. Dann verließ er das Hotel und nahm sich ein Zimmer im Hotel "Der einäugige Gaubatz", wo er darum bat, dass der Wirt des Hauses Stillschweigen über Argors Anwesenheit bewahrte. Am nächsten Tag entscheiden sich Crom und Stonebreaker dazu, Argor zu suchen um mit ihm ins Hochland zu reisen. Sie fanden ihn jedoch nicht und reisten gegen Mittag per Teleport ab. Derweil ging Argor zu einem geheimen Treffen, von dem er am Vorabend durch einen zugesteckten Zettel erfuhr. Im Treffen waren insgesamt 57 Personen. Alles Barbaren und größtenteils im Alter zwischen 18 und 28 Jahren. Ein Wortführer, selbst gute 40 Jahre alt, sprach davon, dass die Herrscher und der König des Barbarenreiches schwach geworden waren. Sie hielten nicht mehr, was sie versprechen würden und auch die Arena, die dazu Diente, die Aggressionen der Barbaren ab zu bauen, würde nicht mehr funktionieren. Seit einiger Zeit würden sich einige Barbaren im ganzen Reich treffen, die ähnlich dachten. Ihre Ziele waren, zuerst ihr eigenes Reich auf dem Gebiet der Hochländer zu errichten (wobei die Hochländer dabei gestorben werden müssten), die Barbaren-Regierung zu unterwandern und für deren Fall zu sorgen, das Barbarenreich schließlich zu übernehmen und alle "Nicht-Barbaren" aus dem Land für ewig zu vertreiben. Angeblich wären sie bereits 1.700 Barbaren, die sich im geheimen trafen. Argor war hin und her gerissen, zugleich geschockt, doch zugleich fühlte er in einigen Punkten ähnlich... Ende der Spielsitzung Dienstag, 09.10.2007 - ausgefallen Über kurz oder lang (nach einigen Telefonaten) stellte sich heraus, dass nur der Spielleiter Zothos und der Spieler Jugnarog Zeit an diesem Abend hatten. Dann später, als alles bereits besprochen war, rief Spielerin Tina den Spielleiter an, da sie unerwartet doch plötzlich Zeit hatte. Beide beschlossen jedoch, dass sie diesen Abend trotzdem weiterhin zu einen gemütlichen Abend zu Hause machen wollten. Dienstag, 02.10.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Die Gruppe setzte sich diesmal aus Spieler Mathias, Spieler Jugnarog und Spieler Flehmor zusammen. Die Helden kämpften weiterhin in der Arena und hatten einige private Diskussionen und Handlungen. Als der Halbling Crom (Spieler Jugnarog) ein zweites Mal in der Arena kämpfte, gab es einige Verwunderungen bei den Wachen und den zuschauern. Einige Zuschauer behaupteten sogar, dass sie wie schon beim ersten Kampf von Crom bemerkten, wie dessen Gegner sich nicht bewegte, bis ihn Crom hinterrücks angriff und er den "Kampf bis zum Blutstropfen" gewann. Diesmal konnte sich der Gegner Croms zwar hinterher einmal wehren, doch fing er trotzdem durch den Treffer des Halblings an zu bluten und verlor den Kampf. Einige Zuschauer beschwerten sich bei den Wachen der Arena, woraufhin diese keine andere Chance hatten, als Crom von den Kämpfen aus zu schließen. Immerhin hatte die Arena einen Ruf zu verlieren, da angeblich keine Magie bei den Kämpfen funktionierte und alles richtig vor sich ging... Derweil absolvierten die anderen Helden an diesem Tag und am nächsten ihren Kampf erfolgreich. Doch am nächsten Tag war ein Unsterblicher der Gegner von Argor (Spieler Flehmor). Dieser hatte eigentlich den Kampf gegen Argor gewonnen, ohne ihn zu köpfen. Doch als Argor von zwei Wächtern leblos aus der Arena geschleift wurde (um ihn innerhalb der Arena wieder zu beleben), fing er wieder an zu atmen und erwachte. Die Wächter waren geschockt. In einer Diskussion mit den Wächtern kam Spieler Mathias hinzu und machte eine Zeitreise mit Argor, zurück zu den Anfang des Kampfes. In dieser Variante des Kampfes siegte Argor und köpfte seinen Gegner. Da er wusste, dass er als siegreicher Unsterblicher gleich von Blitzen umgeben sein würde, rannte er in die Arena. Noch auf der Torschwelle zum Innerem wurde er nacheinander von drei Blitzen getrofen. Die Zuschauer sahen dies und auch einen dünnen, weißen und aus der Ferne fast unwirklichen Strahl, der wie Nebel gleich vom besiegten Gegner ausging und auf Argor zufloss. Der Ärger war zu diesem Ende der Spielsitzung bereits vorprogrammiert... Dienstag, 25.09.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Nachdem andere Gruppen wie die von Ralphs Welt oder die rarchinkarsa nicht möglich waren, fingen wir wieder an, die Gute Gruppe 3x hintereinander zu spielen. Anwesende waren Spieler Mathias, Spieler Jugnarog, Spieler Flehmor sowie Spielerin Tina. Die Spieler schafften es, die Unbillen der Gewässer hinter sich zu lassen und Fuß auf dem Barbaren-Kontinent zu fassen. Sie verbargen ihr Schiff, gaben alle Vorräte und eine Karte den Matrosen, die sie am Strand zurück ließen, und wollten Richtung Barbarenland marschieren. Nach einigen Diskussionen und Planungen kam William und begrüßte sie, wobei er dem verschlagenen Halbling Crom (Spieler Jugnarog) misstrauisch gegenüber stand, zudem unterstützt durch die Taten und Aussagen dieses Halblings. Sie gerieten kurz in einem Zwiegespräch aneinander. Später teleportierte William sie alle in die Hauptstadt des Barbarenreiches namens Zylon und nahm Spieler Mathias und den Halbling per weiteren teleport mit zu den Grenzen des Hochlandes. Dabei achtete William, dass er mit dem ebenso teleportationsfähigen Crom nur auf der Steigung des Berges (vom Tief- zum Hochland) zwei Tagesreisen nördlich von Risabed einen Fuss aufs Land setzen konnte. Immerhin traute er ihm nicht ganz und wollte es somit vermeiden ihn direkt in die Hauptstadt des Hochlandes zu teleportieren. Wenn Crom zur Hauptstadt wollte, müsste er schon selbst den Weg zurück legen. Die Gruppe sammelte sich erneut in Zylon (ohne William) und ging mit Argor (Spieler Flehmor) zur Arena. Dort ließen sie sich für die Spiele bzw. Kämpfe eintragen. Spielerin Tina und Spieler Flehmor ließen sich eintragen für "Kämpfe bis zum Tod", Spieler Jugnarog für "Kampf bis zum ersten Blutstropfen" und Spieler Mathias für den Kampf mit den Fäusten und "bis zur Bewußtlosigkeit". Am nächsten Tag absolvierten sie erfolgreich ihren ersten Kampf. Danach Ende der Spielsitzung. Dienstag, 18.09.2007 (Genasi) So, endlich ist es richtig, denn an diesem Tag war wirklich die Genasi-Gruppe vorgesehen und wurde gespielt. Zumindest vorerst (gell Jugnarog? *g*). Nur Spieler Durac und Spieler Jugnarog waren da. Spieler Mathias, der im Genasi-Spiel zuvor mit Spieler Jugnarog einige Sachen und Pläne durchgesprochen hatte, war an diesem Tag nicht da. Dementsprechend hatte Spieler Jugnarog so seine Mühe, dem Faden einer möglichen Geschichte bzw. seinen Zielen und Möglichkeiten zu folgen. Die Spieler hatten mehrere Geplänkel in der Stadt Neuwiesenfried und trennten sich zunächst voneinander. Dann fasste Spieler Durac (die Feuer-Genasi-Paladina) den Entschluss, nach Norden zurück zur Ecke des Kaiserreiches zu reisen, in der einige Städte bereits von Dämonen und unheimlichen Wesen heimgesucht worden waren. Er ließ durch andere Beteiligte eine Nachricht Spieler Jugnarog (den Luft-Genasi-Magier) zukommen, dass sie sich am Nordtor treffen sollten um weiter reisen zu können. Nach einigen Absprachen und Diskussionen wurde dieser vermalledeite Abend anders ausklingen gelassen, als geplant. Dienstag, 11.09.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Ok, der Spielleiter muss zugeben, dass er in den wirren der letzten Wochen fälschlicherweise dachte, dass die Gute Gruppe dran wäre. Eigentlich wäre jedoch die Genasi-Gruppe dran gewesen. Anwesende Spieler waren Jugnarog, Mathias und Durac. Tina hatte am Vortag angerufen und sich erneut wegen gesundheitlicher Probleme des Nachwuchses abgemeldet. Von Spieler Flehmor kam am Wochenende eine E-Mail. Er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er dienstags aufgrund der Arbeit wohl nicht mehr kommen könnte, erwähnte jedoch, dass er dennoch versuchen würde, irgendwann dienstags wieder vorbei zu kommen. Als Entschuldigung, warum Spieler Durac und Jugnarog in der letzten Woche nicht erschienen und sich nicht abmeldeten, bekam er zur Erklärung, dass sie ihn missverstanden hatten usw.! Sie wussten nicht, dass eine Spielsitzung stattfand. Zothos fragt sich noch immer, wie es dann Spieler Mathias und Tina wissen konnten, die sich abgemeldet hatten. Nunja, es wurde die gute Gruppe gespielt. Dort erlebten die Spieler ein Seebeben, bekämpften einen Kraken und umschifften ein Unwetter. sie gelangten zu der Ansicht, dass Nahelora (Spieler Durac) und Grom (Spieler Jugnarog) mit der Kraft des Fliegens (immerhin 96m in der Runde) vorausfliegen und danach mit Hilfe von Sha'red (Spieler Mathias) die Besatzung ans Ziel teleportieren konnten. Auf dem Weg kamen die beiden jedoch an einer Pirateninsel vorbei. Sie ermordeten die Piraten hinterlistig (wobei sie so auch das Meer etwas sicherer machen konnten), plünderten deren geraubte Schätze und verließen die Insel. Dienstag, 04.09.2007 - ausgefallen Kein Spieler kam, nur Spieler Mathias und Tina hatten sich am Vortag ordnungsgemäß als verhindert gemeldet. Spieler Flehmor hatte Spielerin Tina den Hinweis gegeben, dass er wohl aufgrund der Arbeit die nächsten Dienstage nicht kommen könnte. Dies erwähnte Tina am Rande, als sie sich am Vortag bei Spielleiter Zothos abmeldete. Ansonsten wartete Zothos ziemlich belämmert bis 20:00 Uhr in der Mühle auf das Eintreffen von wenigstens eins, zwei Spielern. Danach ging er wieder nach Hause und ärgerte sich ein wenig darüber, dass selbst die Spieler Jugnarog und Durac nicht kamen, obwohl sie zum einen von ihm auf den Dienstag hingewiesen wurden und zum anderen sich in keinster Weise abmeldeten. Sommerpause bis Ende August 2007 Siehe dazu den Artikel Sommerpause. Dienstag, 24.07.2007 (Genasi) Nur die Spieler Jugnarog und Mathias waren an diesem Tag anwesend. Aufgrund der häufigen Ausfälle der Spieler und aus anderen Gründen diskutierten sie den Vorschlag seitens Zothos, eine Sommerpause zu starten. Siehe Artikel Sommerpause. Die Genasi reisten von einem durch Dämonen zerstörten Gebiet südwestlich des Kaiserreiches Arinsgord weiter gen Süd-Osten ins Königreich Borburad zur Stadt Neuwiesenfried. Bei dieser unterhaltsamen Reise wurden sie des nachts von einem Balor geweckt, der ihnen an den Kragen wollte. Nur durch die sichere Unterkunft, bewirkt durch einen Zauber, überlebten sie den tobenden Angriff des Baloren und konnten fliehen. In der Stadt Neuwiesenfried wurden sie von einigen nervösen Gardisten empfangen, die von allerlei Dämonen und Geisterwesen gehört hatten. Da die Helden selbst wie seltsame Wesen oder gar Dämonen angesehen werden konnten (immerhin handelte es sich um Luft- und Erdgenasis), bedurfte es eines erfahrenen Gardisten, der die Rasse der Genasi kannte. Sie erhielten Zutritt zur Stadt, wurden jedoch gewarnt, keine Magie walten zu lassen. Wie dem auch sei, die Gruppe ging in eine kleine Seitengasse, um sich dort erneut in ihre sichere Unterkunft nieder zu lassen. Dabei war es ihnen wohl egal, dass diese nur durch einen Zauber erschafft werden konnte. Dienstag, 17.07.2007 - ausgefallen Wieder einmal aus verschiedenen Gründen fand eine Zusammenkunft der bekloppten Rollenspieler nicht statt. Dienstag, 10.07.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Die Gruppe hat es nach einigen Einkäufen endlich auf das Schiff geschafft. Einige persönliche Dinge wie auch die Einteilung der Matrosen für die Spezialbereiche und zum Tages- und Nachtdienst wurden gelöst. Außerdem musste sich Argor (Spieler Flehmor) oftmals als Kapitän behaupten und seinen Untergebenen sowie seiner Gruppe sagen, was Sache ist (die mitunter lustigen Verwicklungen sind zu vielfältig, um sie hier zu benennen). Dienstag, 03.07.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Einige Hindernisse wie eine stark bewachte Innenstadt und die Befragung der Passanten zwangen die Gruppe dazu, sich klangheimlich auf dem Schiff zu sammeln und ihre Besorgungen für die Schiffsreise so unauffällig wie möglich zu machen. Das hielt den schurkischen Halbling (Spieler Jugnarog) jedoch nicht davon ab, sich direkt zu den Händlern zu teleportieren und das erstandene Zeug auf dem gleichen Wege auf das Schiff zu bringen. Spieler Mathias musste eine Zeitreise eingehen, da er sich bei einer Garde um Kopf und Kragen geredet hatte. Dienstag, 26.06.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Was soll ich sagen? Wenn die Spieler wieder einmal fast vollkommen wahllos Gardisten einer guten Stadt angreifen, einige töten und viel Aufsehen auf sich ziehen, passiert folgendes: A wird die Stadt stärker kontrolliert und B ändert sich die Gesinnung der Spieler (oder sollte ich Mörder sagen?) auf zumindest neutral. Das geschah mit der Elfe Nahelora (Spieler Durac), die durch Todesstrahlen einige Gardisten tötete, sowie mit dem Zwerg Stonebreaker (Spielerin Tina), die dabei tatenlos zusah und bei der Flucht Nahelora half. Die Gruppe scheint langsam ins Neutrale ab zu driften. Nahelora jedoch könnte drauf und dran sein, den Pfad des Bösen ein zu gehen. Passend dazu wäre auch ihre dunkle Kleidung. Der Halbling-Schurke (Spieler Jugnarog) ist zum Glück bereits chaotisch-neutral, denn seine Aktionen, zu denen Einbruch und Diebstahl ebenso gehören wie das Geschäft, in dem er ist, von außen ab zu schirmen und zu beobachten, wie sich durch diesen Effekt einige Magier der Stadt durch Feuerbälle usw. selbst schaden. Dienstag, 12.06.2007 - ausgefallen Spielerin Tina sagte montags beim Spielleiter Zothos ab. Der Spielleiter hatte, von Mittag an, mit übler Migräne zu kämpfen. Selbst eine Ibuprofen-Migränetablette mit 400mg hatte nach zwei Stunden kaum Besserung verschafft. Da der Spielleiter wieder befürchtete, dass mindestens zwei Spieler fehlen würden und er dann alles mögliche improvisieren müsste, noch dazu mit heftiger Migräne, sagte er ab. Er ging lieber früh zu Bett, damit er sich in dem Zustand nicht zu viel belastete. Dienstag, 05.06.2007 - Just for fun Da Spieler fehlten (Spieler Flehmor und Spieler Durac) und der Spielleiter sich mit den Spielern nicht auf ein vernünftiges Rollenspiel einigen konnten (z. B. ging die Genasi-Gruppe mit einer verminderten Anzahl von Spielern, vom Spielleiter aus, aus nicht genannten Gründen nicht so toll), war es ein teils lustiger und teils frustiger Abend. Es wodd viel gebabbeld unn geredd übber alles möchliche sinniche unn unsinniche. Dienstag, 29.05.2007 (Genasi) Die Spieler haben einen spinnenartigen Dämon bekämpft, haben Spuren von Blut und Verwesung gefunden, haben Leichen bestattet und sind nun dabei, zu einer Stadt zu reisen. In dieser Stadt scheinen Dämonen, oder zumindest größere Wesen zu sein. Mehr konnten sie aus der Ferne nicht erkennen. Sonntag, 27.05.2007 (Tales-Gruppe) Tales (Spieler Flehmor) und der Schurke Rosco (Spieler Jugnarog) einigten sich auf den Tag der offenen Tür. Dabei wollte Flehmor jedoch nicht allzu viel dazu beitragen, da es Roscos Idee war, genau wie die Bäume vor den Eingang zu setzen. Rosco ließ bei einem Kurierdienst ein paar Einladungen schreiben, an den König und an einige der Adligen sowie besonderen Bürgern der Stadt. Dann arrangierte er mit einem Krämer, der Erfahrungen mit solchen Dingen hat, einige Sachen für die Feier. Unter anderem sprach er mit drei Köchen das Abendessen und mit einer Schneiderin die Dekoration ab. Mit der Schneiderin machte er einen Termin um 9.00 Uhr morgens am nächsten Tag. Flehmor wollte den Jungen namens Bobby von der Stadt Thareg abholen und teleportierte sich hin. Leider war das jedoch eine Kurzschluss-Reaktion, denn er konnte sich nicht zurück teleportieren. Er besuchte das Haus des Jungen und fand nur eine von ihrem Sohn enttäuschte Mutter vor, denn der Junge war schon zwischen Argalia und Thareg unterwegs. Er gab ihr ein wenig Gold und ging dann in die Stadt. Dort kaufte er ein Pferd und ritt zurück zur Hauptstadt Argalia. Das Haus des Ordens des Wächters strahlte vom Dach aus ein silbriges Leuchten gen Himmel. Das sah der Junge, als er ankam. Er sprach mit Rosco, doch der Schurke wollte ihn nicht einlassen, da er ihn nicht kannte. Der Junge nahm sich ein Zimmer in einem Gasthaus. Tales kam etwa drei Stunden später erschöpft von der langen und schnellen Reise mit einem ebenso erschöpften Pferd an. Als er von Rosco erfuhr, dass dieser Bobby abgewiesen hatte, suchte er den Jungen. Er fand ihn in der ersten Taverne in der Nähe und ging mit ihm zum Haus zurück, wo er die beiden vorstellte. Dann ging er müde und erschöpft zu Bett. Der nächste Tag war ein wenig chaotisch, denn schon früh kamen Kinder und erwachsene, sahen hinein und fragten, ob es etwas kostenlos gab. Die meisten gingen, als sie erfuhren, dass es hier keine Geschenke bekommen würden. Die Schneiderin kam und sprach noch einige Dinge mit der elfischen Ehefrau von Tales und mit Tales selbst ab. Rosco und Tales erfuhren, dass der König absagen musste. Irgendetwas ging vor sich, was seine Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Bald erfuhren sie, dass Flüchtlinge schon seit Tagen den Weg von der Stadt Broban im Flachland hoch zu der Stadt Thareg kamen. Die Stadt Broban sei von einer Orkarmee und anderen Wesen eingenommen und teilweise zerstört worden. Rosco teleportierte sie hin. Sie konnten schnell den Anführer, ein Ghour, ausmachen, teleportierten ihn vor sich und brachten ihn mit einer Explosion um. Dann zogen sie bewußt den Zorn der Orks auf sich. Etwa 200 - 300 von ihnen begannen den beiden entgegen zu rennen. Die beiden schafften es, einige kleinere Lawinen aus zu lösen und so einige Orks zu erwischen. Doch sie konnten es nicht mit allen aufnehmen. Zurück in Argalia wollten sie mit dem König sprechen, doch zu ihm wurde keiner durch gelassen. Sie sprachen mit dem Hauptmann in Thareg und mit einem Wächter von Warkong (Teleport machts möglich). Sie erfuhren, dass 300 Barbaren aus Warkong die Stadt Broban erobern wollten. Ähnliches wollten die Hochländer. Beide halfen der Stadt Thareg, da der Hauptmann anordnete eine hölzerne Wehr zu bauen, in dem sie Bäume holten. Unterdessen war auch William Kazar Duncan Nozak O'Neill im Ordenshaus zugegen. Er wollte die Feierlichkeiten nicht missen. Außerdem wollte er den König der Hochländer heraus fordern, doch mußte erfahren, dass dieser nicht kam. Er erzählte den Besuchern des Ordenshauses einiges vom Gott namens Wächter. Ebenso der wieder hinzu gekommene Tales. Rosco selbst half hier und da noch einige Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen. Dabei sah er, dass gegenüber des Ordenshauses mittlerweile drei Stände aufgemacht hatten und Essen an die vielen Besucher und Schaulustigen verkauften. Kinder waren auf den Straßen überall. Bald war es dann auch schon Abend und das Essen sollte langsam kommen. Aus diesem Grunde ließ sich Rosco einiges einfallen, damit die Besucher, die nicht zum Essen eingeladen waren, gingen (z. B. die, die mehr vom Wächter erfahren wollten, sollten sich in eine Liste eintragen und sich damit verpflichten, nochmal zu kommen). Ende der Spielsitzung. Dienstag, 22.05.2007 (Rarchinkarsa) Spieler Flehmor war nicht zugegen und im Verlauf des Abends musste Spielerin Tina schon um 21.00 Uhr nach Hause (der Nachwuchs...). Die Spieler haben sich noch ein wenig im Gewölbe umgesehen und versuchten eine Reihe von Geheimtüren zu öffnen. Schließlich kam der Schurke wie aus dem nichts wieder hinzu. Der Barbar hingegen schien mit ihm den Platz zwischen den Dimensionen zu tauschen, denn er ward nimmer gesehen. Eine Grabkammer, hinter einer Geheimtür verborgen, wurde von ihnen geöffnet. Darin waren zwei steinerne Särge und eine steinerne Kiste, doppelt so groß wie ein Sarkophag. Darin enthalten waren viele Überreste von Holz, Stoff und anderen Dingen. Teilweise fanden sie aber auch noch recht gut erhaltene Dinge. Sie wühlten im Staub und Dreck, um den ein oder anderen Edelstein mehr zu finden, bis wirklich nur noch Staub darin war. Später standen sie vor einer Geheimtür und bekamen sie einfach nicht auf. Unter anderem, weil sie in der Sprache der Rarchinkarsa vor der von Menschen geschaffenen Tür Befehle riefen wie "öffne dich"! Durch eine andere Tür kamen sie durch. Darin war ein Zombie. Der Hexenmeister (Spieler Jugnarog) sprach mit dem Schurken (Spieler Durac) ab, dass der Hexenmeister den Zombie ablenkt und der Schurke dann hinterhältig dem Zombie den Garaus macht. Doch auf der Schwelle der Tür sprach der Druide (Spieler Mathias) den Zauberspruch für einen verhüllenden Nebel. Die Folge war, dass der Hexenmeister angst bekam (er dachte, der Zombie könnte zaubern) und sich in eine Ecke aufhielt, da er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Der Schurke ging langsam vorwärts und stieß gegen irgendwas. Nach kurzem ertasten wußte er, dass es der Zombie war. Er bekämpfte den Zombie und hatte ihn auch schnell besiegt. Der Druide, der selbst aufgrund seines Spruches nichts sehen konnte, hielt sich noch immer auf der Türschwelle auf und rief, ob der Zombie tot wäre. Das ärgerte den Schurken, da der Feind ja immerhin noch hätte leben können und wußte, wo der Druide sich aufhielt. Der Schurke riss dem Zombie einen Arm aus und warf ihn, nach kurzer Orientierung, blindlings zur Türschwelle. Der Druide wurde getroffen und am Kopf verletzt. "Schrei nicht so rum. Ja, der Zombie ist tot!" meinte der Schurke. Ende der Spielsitzung. Dienstag, 15.04.2007 - ausgefallen --Zothos 11:53, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dienstag, 08.05.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Der Tag war wieder sehr überraschend gewesen. Spieler Jugnarog und Spielerin Tina hatten abgesagt. Spieler Mathias kam als einziger außer dem Spielleiter halbwegs pünktlich. Spieler Flehmor kam etwas später und Spieler Durac tauchte erst gar nicht auf. Nach Vorschlägen und Diskussion sind wir überein gekommen, die Gute Gruppe zu spielen. Der Barbar Argor (Spieler Flehmor) und der Mönch (Spieler Mathias) haben sich innerhalb des Spiels gewundert, wo der vorlaute Schurke und ihr anderes kämpferisches Gruppenmitglied (Spielerin Tina) abgeblieben sind. Argor dachte daran, dass sie vielleicht noch ein wenig anderen Leuten auf dem Schlachtfeld irgendwas helfen würden und er sah es neutral (*G*). Die beiden gingen weiter gen Süden, da sie zur Hafenstadt Nerendar wollten. Sie wollten an und für sich jagen, doch fast zwei Tage sahen sie kein einziges Tier. Auch nicht, als sie schon mitten im Wald waren. Der Mönch meinte, fremdartige Pilze essen zu müssen. Zum Glück war er immun gegen Krankheiten und Gifte. Allerdings waren die Dinger ganz bestimmt giftig und der "Magen-Darm-Trakt" machte ihn ein wenig zu schaffen (er mußte einmal umquartieren, da er aufgrund des Windes sein "Geschäft" im Schlaf roch). Im Wald begegneten sie an dritten Tage einem Bären (nun tot, Rest in Peace) und später konnten sie endlich jagen und zwei Hirsche erlegen. Sie bereiteten sich ein opulentes Mal zu und der Mönch nahm sich noch einiges als Proviant mit. Als sie am nächsten Tag aus den Wald hinaus gelangten, sahen sie die Stadt Toulouse. Da erinnerte sich der Mönch, dass er schon in der Stadt war. Er teleportierte hin und versuchte den Barbaren mitzunehmen, ohne Argor etwas davon zu erzählen. Er kam nur alleine an. Er teleportierte zurück. Argor fragte ihn wo er war. "Ich habe mich nach Toulouse teleportiert! Komm mit, ich teleportiere uns beide jetzt!". Argor stieg vom Pferd ab, schmiss seinen Helm und seine Axt auf den Boden und ärgerte sich. "Warum hast du das nicht schon am Schlachtfeld gesagt? Dann wären wir bereits viel näher an Narendar!" fragte er. "Ich bin hier relativ fremd und wußte nicht, dass dieses Städtchen dort Toulouse ist. Ich war nur durchgereist." Sie hielten sich ein wenig in der Stadt auf und kauften ein paar nützliche Dinge. Als sie aus der Stadt Richtung Süden weiter reisten, schaute Argor auf die Karte. Als der Mönch die Karte sah, fragte er: "Gibts nur eine Hafenstadt hier im Königreich?". Argor bejahte. Dann war ich glaube ich schonmal da. Es war zumindest eine Hafenstadt, als ich hier ins Königreich kam. Ich kann uns hinteleportieren!". Argor bekam die Krise, stieg vom Pferd ab, schmiss seinen Helm und seine Waffe zu Boden und sprang verärgert und vor Wut brüllend herum. Nunja, schließlich gelangten sie nach Nerendar. Dort kamen sie gerade an, als zwei Gestalten mit der Garde sprachen, wie sie zurück zu einem gewissen "Hochland" kommen konnten. Sie wären hierher teleportiert worden. Argor konnte durchs Zuhören kombinieren, dass es wohl Tales und ein Freund waren, die die beiden nach Nerendar teleportierten. Sie diskutierten ein wenig mit ihnen und dann teleportierte der Mönch die Fremden in den einen Wald, wo sie noch vor ein paar Tagen waren. Die Gardisten wollten die beiden schon festnehmen, als sie sich ebenfalls in den Wald teleportierten. Dort bekämpften und besiegten sie die anderen beiden und teleportierten sich nach Nerendar, wo sie deren Rüstungen und Waffen verhökerten. Ende der Spiel-Sitzung. Sonntag, 06.05.2007 (Tales-Gruppe) Der Kämpfer Tales (Spieler Flehmor, Begründer des Ordens des Wächters, in Argalia, Hauptstadt der Hochländer) und der Schurke Rosco (Spieler Jugnarog) hatten noch einige Diskussionen geführt und einige Änderungen (mehr oder minder) besprochen. Dann wurden sie angegriffen. Das resultierte daraus, dass Tales zur Tür ging, da es klopfte. Er öffnete die Tür und ein Pfeil prallte daran ab. Nach längerem Kampf (und viel Fliegerei vom Schurken sowie ein paar Teleportationen) hatten sie einem Kämpfer gefangen. Sie verhörten ihn und dabei stellte sich heraus, dass er mit den anderen Angreifern schauen wollte, ob im Orden etwas zu holen ist. Außerdem wäre dieser Orden mit den Totenschädelsymbol ja wohl bestimmt ein Orden eines dunklen Gottes. Immerhin weiß niemand was über diesen ominösen Wächter. Tales schmiss ihn (nur mit Unterhose bekleidet und ohne seine Sachen) auf die Straße. Rosco hob vorm Eingang des Ordenshauses zwei kleine Gruppen aus und ging zum Wald. Dort teleportierte er sich mit zwei Bäumen zurück zum Ordenshaus (wobei die Bäume mit ihren Wurzeln und der Walderde in den Gruben landete). Tales diskutierte mit Rosco, was die besch... Bäume sein sollen. Sie unterhielten sich auch darüber, wichtige Persönlichkeiten der Stadt einzuladen, um der Stadt zu zeigen, wer sie sind und was sie machen. Auch um Anderen den Gott näher zu bringen. Tales brachte ein Schild "Tag der offenen Tür" vor dem Eingang an. Dienstag, 01.05.2007 (Rarchinkarsa) Endlich wieder Katzenwesen. Spieler Durac (Schurke) und Spieler Mathias (Druide) haben zwar gefehlt, doch wir einigten uns darauf, dass die Gruppe es ohne die beiden versucht. Im Spiel selbst stand der Mönch der Gruppe (Spielerin Tina) mit dem Schurken im Gang. Der Schurke sah auf dem Boden etwas glitzern... und verschwand. Der Mönch suchte und tastete, doch der Schurke war wirklich spurlos verschwunden. Im Dorf des Stammes erhielt der Hexenmeister der Gruppe (Spieler Jugnarog) noch ein paar Heiltränke und mußte den erschöpften und kranken Druiden beim Heiler lassen. Er fand den Barbaren (Spieler Flehmor). Beide unterhielten sich eine Weile und gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen in das versteckte Verlies. Dort stießen sie nach einer Suche auf den Mönch, der berichtete, dass der Schurke spurlos verschwand. Die Gruppe suchte weiter die Räume ab, fand ein paar kleinere Schätze und auch Gegner wie Zombies, Skelette, Goblins und einen Hobgoblin. Insgesamt erwies es sich jedoch als schwierig, Geheimtüren zu finden, sie zu öffnen und andere geheime Dinge zu finden. Bei manchen Orten und Räumen suchte jeder einzelne eine halbe Stunde, bis was gefunden wurde (oder auch nicht). Dienstag, 24.04.2007 (Gute Gruppe) Für diesen Tag war eigentlich die Gruppe der Katzenwesen vorgesehen. Doch der Schurke (Spieler Durac) war nicht zugegen und Flehmor hatte seinen Charakter-Bogen zu Hause nicht finden können. Nach langer Diskussion sind wir zu der Lösung gekommen, dass sich Jugnarog für die Gute Gruppe einen Charakter machen sollte, der die Schlacht erlebt und dort seine Erfahrungen gesammelt hat. Er entschied sich für einen Schurken. Die Spieler stehen also auf dem trostlosen Schlachtfeld, das von Toten nur so wimmelt und in dem Personengruppen ihre Gefallenen Helden versuchen wieder zu beleben oder sie zu bestatten. Die Völker und Gruppen machen das auf verschiedenste Art und Weise (Feuerbestattung, Begräbnis, mitnahme der Toten usw.). Argor (gespielt von Flehmor) hatte mit William Kazar Duncan Nozak O’Neil gesprochen. William meinte, dass der Wächter zufrieden mit Argor ist. Der Untergang der Welt ist immerhin verhindert worden. Argor und Tina begannen eine Feuerbestattung für die Toten des Drachenordens ein zu richten. Ranar, der kupferne Halb-Drache aus dem Drachenorden, half dabei und rief die anderen Überlebenden des Drachenordens (aber nicht die Durac-Gruppe) herbei, die ebenfalls halfen. Danach begegneten Argor und Tina einen Mönch (Spieler Mathias). Über kurz oder lang ging der Mönch mit ihnen, wobei Argor als Ziel Nerendar ins Auge gefasst hat und die Reise 15 Tage dauern würde. Er wollte auch nichts wie weg und ritt los… Doch: ein Halbling-Schurke (Spieler Patrick), der Angst davor hat, dass Dämonen erneut angreifen und die Schlacht nur eine Finte war, sucht eine oder mehrere Personen, die in dem Gebiet das Sagen haben. Mit ihnen will er Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in dem Schlachtgebiet treffen, damit Dämonen dort nicht mehr umher wandern können. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch mit einigen Elfen (die davon überzeugt waren, dass sich die Dämonen so schnell nicht mehr melden würden), trifft er die Gruppe. Patrick spricht (fliegender Weise) Argor an, der den anderen voraus ritt. Argor will zunächst nichts wissen, als Mathias zu ihnen aufschließt. Die drei reden ein wenig. Die weiter hinten stehende Tina meint, dass der fliegende Fremde Argor und den Mönch etwas Böses will. Sie versucht einen Warnschuss in die Nähe des Halblings ab zu geben, damit dieser sich erschreckt. Doch der Warnschuss wird unfreiwillig zum Angriff und der Halbling wird in den Rücken getroffen. Er dreht sich und schließt Tina in eine unsichtbare Barriere ein, gerade als sie ihren Fehler bemerkt und hinlaufen möchte, um den Halbling zu heilen. Nach erneuten Diskussionen ließ Patrick sie wieder frei und sie heilte ihn. Dann, als der Halbling von ihr fort ging, hatte sie einen entsetzlichen Tagtraum. Da sie selbst die Begabung hat, anderen Träumen zu schicken, schlussfolgerte sie, dass der Halbling dies auch kann. To be continued….. Dienstag, 17.04.2007 (Rarchinkarsa) Alle außer dem im Urlaub befindlichen Flehmor waren anwesend. Der Spielleiter musste zunächst noch einige Dinge niederschreiben und kleinere Änderungen an den Fertigkeiten der Helden vornehmen (lassen). Die Spieler fanden bei der Suche nach den Pflanzen, mit der sie der Stammesheiler beauftragt hatte, zwei Orks. Diese waren dabei, eine steinerne Tür zu einem Verlies aus zu graben. Verletzt aber größtenteils wohlbehalten gelang es den Helden die Orks zu besiegen und in das Verließ ein zu treten. Dort angelangt mussten sie einige Geheimtüren öffnen um weiter zu kommen und sie hatten auch einige Gegner zu erledigen. Der Charakter. der von Mathias gespielt wurde, musste im Dorf geheilt werden. Ein Skorpionwesen hatte ihn mit dem Stachel erwischt und zusätzlich wurde Mathias von dessen Arm geschlagen, als das Wesen starb. Er wurde von Tinas Heldin versorgt und Spieler Jugnarog lief mit ihm zum Dorf, um ihn heilen zu lassen. Dabei diskutierte er mit dem Stammesheiler über den Umstand, dass er Heiltränke benötige. Er gab außerdem an, alles selbst erledigt zu haben, was ihm aber kaum geglaubt wurde. Währenddessen gingen die Spieler weiter und fanden noch zahlreiche Türen und auch ein paar Gegenstände. Im Raum, in dem sie sich zuletzt befanden, hörten sie Geräusche in einem Gang. --Zothos 14:35, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Anmerkung von Jugnarog: Alles was Jugnarog über die Erledigung der Aufgaben im Alleingang oder als Anführer der Gruppe erzählt hat ist 100 Prozent wahr. ;-) --Jugnarog 21:10, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) War oder wahr? Das erste ja, das andere nicht! ;-) --Zothos 12:55, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tina : ja ja Jugnarog von wegen war träum weiter ^^ Dienstag, 10.04.2007 - ausgefallen Aufgrund der Absage von 3 Spielern mußte es leider wieder einmal ausfallen... --Zothos 19:09, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neue Idee für diese Seite Ich habe dieser Seite, wie zu sehen ist, ein Inhaltsverzeichnis gegeben. Einträge werden darin mit Datum und dahinter in Klammern mit der Erwähnung der Heldengruppe als Stichwort aufgenommen. --Zothos 13:10, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dienstag, 03.04.2007 (Rarchinkarsa) Spielleiter Zothos sprach noch einige Dinge mit der Gruppe ab, da die Katzenwesen Rarchinkarsa im Rollenspiel erprobt werden sollten. Charaktere wurden erstellt und einige Dinge festgelegt, Werte verändert und die Mali aufgrund der Katzenhände (bzw. Klauen oder Pranken) für den Spielleiter abgeschwächt. Danach wurde eine kleine Einführungsrunde gespielt, in der die Charaktere einige Rangeleien hatten und beinahe einige gestorben wäre. Schlimmeres konnte durch den Heiler ihres Stammes vermieden werden. Er schickte sie Kräuter sammeln... --Zothos 12:48, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) 31.03. bis 01.04.2007 - KH-CON 2007 Die Kreuznacher Con war wieder angesagt (siehe http://www.demimurx.de ). DuracDerRote, Mathias + Freundin, Jugnarog und Zothos waren zugegen. Zothos leider eingeschränkt, da das Wetter schon eine Woche lang ihn unter seiner Migräne leiden ließ. Am Sonntag war es dann bereits wieder so schlimm, dass er, obwohl er schon seit zwei Tagen Medikamente einnahm, ab mittags gar nicht mehr spielen konnte und auf den Rest der Con verzichten mußte. --Zothos 12:48, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dienstag, 27.03.2007 - ausgefallen Wöchentliche Sitzung ist leider ausgefallen... --Zothos 12:41, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dienstag, 20.03.2007 (Ralphs Welt) Notdürftige Zusammenkunft bei Zothos, da der Raum in der Mühle unerwartet belegt war. Es wurde die Rollenspielgruppe in Ralphs Welt gespielt. Die Spieler bereiteten sich auf die große Schlacht vor. Dabei fanden sie Froschwesen, die geheimnissvolle Fässer, die bei geringster ERschütterung explodierten, fanden. Sie hatten einige Kämpfe mit den Froschwesen, die ihre Wehrmauer sabotieren wollten. Letzte Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen... --Zothos 12:41, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dienstag, 13.03.2007 (Bitterböse Gruppe) Spieler waren wieder vollzählig. Es wurde erneut eine Runde der BBG gespielt. Die Spieler bekamen von den anderen eine kleine Zusammenfassung und der Spielleiter DuracDerRote hatte Mühe, die Gruppe zusammen zu führen. In der Stadt bekamen die Spieler dann einen Auftrag: sie sollten eine andere Gruppe finden, sie besiegen und deren Schätze bringen. Mathias war zu diesem Zeitpunkt Vorsprecher der Gruppe und sollte die Verhandlungen führen. Er nahm jedoch nur den Auftrag entgegen, stellte zwei kleinere Fragen und ging nach Osten, als der Auftraggeber mysteriöserweise einfach verschwand. Da die Gruppe nicht gesagt bekam, wohin sie gehen sollte, fragten wir Mathias, warum er nach Osten gehen wolle. Er meinte "einfach nur so" und ging. Die Gruppe suchte in der ganzen Höllenstadt den Auftraggeber und wurde an einen Tempel verwiesen. Dort nahm, kurz nach der Einkehr der Gruppe in den Tempel, ein Halbling in einen Thron platz, der innerhalb eines Lavastroms stand. Auf Anfragen hin wurden die Helden nacheinander mit der Nase an der Innenwand festgeklebt und der Halbling zeigte sich in der Gestalt eines schwarzen Drachens. Nach einiger Zeit gelang es der Gruppe dennoch heraus zu finden, wohin sie mußten und sie gingen in die entsprechende Richtung. Dabei fanden sie auch wieder Mathias. --Zothos 12:41, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dienstag, 6.03.2007 (Bitterböse Gruppe) Mathias, DuracDerRote und Zothos waren die einzigen Spieler an dem Abend. Es wurde die BBG (bitterböse Gruppe, Spielleiter der Welt ist Kai) gespielt. Im Verlauf des Geschehens der Welt wurde der drakonische Vampir Thalion Daregas (gespielt von Zothos) zu einem Skelettwesen verwandelt, das in Flammen gehüllt ist. Der Char von Spieler Mathias war ebenfalls bereits in solcher Gestalt. Beide haben einen ehemaligen Tempel des Guten entdeckt. Die Schätze konnten sie jedoch nicht vollständig heben, da der Einfluss des Guten zu stark war. Thalion rief seinen Meister und gab ihm vier Artefakte, wie von diesem gefordert. Allerdings mußte sich der Meister die selbst aus dem Tempel des Guten holen. Der Meister meinte, dass das ein Nachspiel hätte. Später begegnete Thalion seinem Meister wieder. Dieser meinte, dass Thalion jetzt frei wäre. Er bräuchte also keinen Meister mehr. Thalion übergab dem Meister ein weiteres Artefakt, um sich dessen Loyalität damit zu erkaufen. Doch der Meister meinte, dass dafür die Aktion mit der Rufung innerhalb des Tempels vergeben sei. (an DuracDerRote und Mathias: bitte vervollständigt hier die Dinge, die ich von dem Abend nun nicht mehr wußte, aber wichtig zu erwähnen sind). --Zothos 14:45, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Dienstag, 27.02.2007 (Durac-Gruppe) Die Schlacht im verseuchten Gebiet nahe der Stadt Anderstedt (Hauptstadt des Königreiches Borburad) wurde endlich fertig gespielt. Immerhin dauerte es nunmehr 4 Wochen bzw. Spielabende und hätte beinahe noch einen weiteren Abend beansprucht, hätte der glorreiche Spielleiter Zothos nicht eingegriffen. *g* Ja, gegen Ende mußte ich (ab ca. 22.00 Uhr) eingreifen und die Dinge, die ohnehin passiert wären, etwas früher passieren lassen. Was war genau passiert? Nun, um es kurz zu machen: die Spielhelden sind einige Male gestorben, besonders durch die schwarzen Baloren, die durch das Erscheinen von Razetoth, der ihnen befahl Durac zu töten, viel aggressiver wurden. Doch die Helden wurden durch das beherzte Eingreifen von einigen unbenannten und zum Teil umbekannten Randhelden und Klerikern wiederbelebt, errettet, durch Wünsche zurück geholt oder sonstwie wieder lebendig gemacht. Einige schwangere Frauen wurden durch Kleriker, Magier oder sonstwie dazu fähigen Personen in die Nähe rings um das verseuchte Gebiet geholt. Dies war, da Gerüchte besagten, dass so der Erzdämon bezwungen werden konnte oder sein Tod weniger tragisch für die Welt wäre, wenn um ihn herum neues Leben entstehen würde. Dann materialisierten einige Götter in der Nähe der zu ihren Ehren erbauten Tempel rings herum. Ja, sie erschienen leibhaftig und griffen den zuvor erschienenen, spinnenartigen Erzdämon an, um ihn auf eine andere Ebene zu bringen. Denn würde er hier im oder am Verseuchten Gebiet sterben, so würde ein Prozeß gestartet, der in einigen Tagen das Ende der Welt bedeutete. Die Götter wären demnach keine Götter der Welt mehr, da sie nicht mehr existieren würde. Böse Götter erschienen und griffen die guten Götter an. Dann verschwanden kurz danach alle Götter bis auf drei, die den Erzdämon erfolgreich von der Ebene fortbringen konnten. Die Schlacht war ausgestanden, das verseuchte Gebiet begann allmählich zu verschwinden. --Zothos 12:58, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Verwendung dieser Seite Da für diese Seiten keine weitere oder besondere Verwendung existiert, wird sie zukünftig benutzt, um kleine Zusammenfassungen der Rollenspielabende zu liefern. Also werde ich zukünftig für die Dienstage und andere Tage, an denen Pen & Paper Rollenspiele mit unseren Gruppen stattfinden, hier eine kleine "Buchhaltung" führen. Dabei steht der aktuellste Eintrag oben. Nach unten hin werden die Einträge somit immer älter (weswegen schon bald dieser Eintrag ganz unten zu finden sein wird). Kategorie:Mar